Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a migration prevention system for radioactive wastewater from an underground nuclear power plant.
Description of the Related Art
The migration of radioactive wastewater from underground nuclear power plants poses serious threats to natural environments.
Typically, the nuclear waste is sealed and buried, but radioactive wastewater tends to permeate and pollute the surrounding environment.